Uzumaki Karma
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: This is another story but has changes to make it easier. The Chūnin exams will take place a year after the teams are made instead of months. Naruto is much darker then usual with several character twists. The pairing will be Naruto/Ino but not for a while. The story will start after Naruto beats Mizuki there will be time gaps also I hope you like this story. There will also be flas
1. Demon's Rebirth

**Uzumaki Karma Part 1 Demon's Rebirth**

 **A/N: This is another story but has changed to make it easier. The Chūnin exams will take place a year after the teams are made instead of a few months. Naruto is much darker than usual with several character twists. The pairing will be Naruto/Ino but not for a while. The story will start after Naruto beats Mizuki there will be time gaps also I hope you like this story. There will also be flashbacks in this story so enjoy**

 **Kyuubi/Kurama/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Naruto has just beaten Mizuki and has been given his headband by Iruka-Sensei he and Iruka-Sensei returned the scroll to Hiruzen and Naruto split up from Iruka-Sensei and is heading home.

Everything is great he's now a Ninja the first step on his quest to be the next Hokage. He's looking at his headband when he hears people in front of him so he looks up and sees a mob of people and just like that his happiness has gone.

The mob scream "There he is let's kill the demon."

Naruto panics "I've done nothing wrong."

The mob ignore him and start running at him so he starts to run away. It looks like he's getting away when someone trips him over when he looks up he sees its a ninja a whole group of them all grinning before he can say anything they start punching and kicking him. Then the mob catch up and start joining in.

Naruto is covering himself up but his eyes are locked on several ANBU on the roof there not doing a thing to stop the mob some of them are even cheering the mob on.

After several minutes the mob and ninja stop and walk off knowing there job is done some of the ninjas even wave at the ANBU and even then Naruto is glaring at the ANBU.

Who even now are standing there not lifting a finger he is friends with one of them codenamed Neko, A female member of ANBU with long purple hair but she's not there he's glad for that at least, that would hurt him badly as it would prove that her friendship was false all along.

He slowly starts to crawl to the wall and the ANBU are just watching Naruto is seething at them cursing them all cursing the whole village because they think he's a demon when he's just a boy who's never hurt, anyone.

He slowly pulls himself to his feet not once looking away from the ANBU he then spits out some blood at them and walks back to his apartment and they finally leave.

He curses "Stupid ANBU there supposed to protect me that's what Jiji says, stupid villagers, stupid Shinobi, stupid ANBU I curse you all."

He finally gets back to his apartment when he gets there he sees his door is kicked in and all his windows are smashed in.

He stumbles inside and sits on his bed cursing everyone "I'll show you all I'm going to be the best Shinobi ever and I'll do It on my own I hate you all."

He grabs his bag and starts packing his meager possessions his Kunai, his Shuriken, his Ramen cups and all the money he's saved up.

What exactly can he do nobody will sell him anything and if they do they charge way to much I mean look at what he's wearing bright Orange can you make yourself any more of a target.

After five minutes he leaves his apartment maybe forever if not for a while at least.

He sneaks out and looks around no ANBU at all he grunts "You're all trash I'll show you all."

He makes his way to the gates he quickly leaves the gate without the two guards noticing there to busy moaning about having nothing to do.

Naruto gets as far away as possible before he jumps into the trees he takes one last look at Konoha and spits on the ground "I'll show you, I'll show you all just you watch."

He then turns away and jumps away.

 **10 Months Later**

Three people are heading towards the gate one of them is a man at least 7ft at least (Not sure how big the guy actually is) he has a massive sword strapped to his back he's wearing all black with bandages covering his face.

Besides him is a girl wearing black and has long brown hair the third member of the trio is also wearing black he has two Katana's strapped to his waist Samurai style and he has black cargo pants with Kunai and other weapons all over the place on his body he also has a hood over his face and a black mask covering his face.

There walking when the smaller male stops the other two "You two stay hidden I'll give the signal or come and get you don't let anyone see you especially you Zabuza you're well known."

The tall man now known as Zabuza scoffs "So what Naruto why hide."

The guy now known as Naruto sighs "Just do what I say I'll speak to Jiji about making you both Konoha Shinobi if he says no then well then we will leave and wonder around some more."

The girl speaks "Are you sure you can trust the Hokage Naruto you have been away for nearly a year."

Naruto smirks "Trust me Haku (Yes She's a Girl in this story) you'll be fine I'll get this sorted me and you can kick ass in the Chūnin exams"

Zabuza scoffs "And what am I supposed to do whilst you two are showing off I'm like Jōnin level already."

Naruto smirks but nobody can see because of the mask "Just stand there and growl at people."

Zabuza laughs "I can do that just don't take to long."

Naruto nods "OK, so stay out of sight."

Haku nods "So who are you going to say you are."

Naruto shrugs "I'll just say I'm here for the Chūnin exams I guess I'll call myself Naru until I speak to Jiji."

Haku nods "Stay safe OK, what about that pink haired banshee you used to talk about."

Naruto shrugs "Old news I'm over her that weak brat Sasuke can have her for all I care I'm not interested in getting friendly with these people."

Haku and Zabuza just nod and head off the road and Naruto/Naru starts walking to the gates.

He stops at the gates and sees Kotetsu and Izumo moaning as per usual, He coughs to get there attention.

Kotetsu looks up seeing Naruto not knowing that it's him though "Yes can I help you."

Naruto nods "I'm here for the Chūnin exams."

Izumo nods "Which village you fighting for."

Naruto thinks for a minute "Suna."

Izumo nods "A one-man team."

Naruto shrugs "My teammates already went in I fell asleep I guess they went in without me thinking it was funny."

Kotetsu chuckles "Not a bright move well sign in then and good luck."

Naruto nods "Thanks." _They didn't even look for any I'd or a headband_ He starts walking inside so far so good Kotetsu and Izumo stare at him and are confused.

Kotetsu looks at Izumo "That guy was creepy did you see the black mask the guy is dangerous he seems strong also."

Izumo nods "Yea falling asleep though not so bright." Kotetsu just chuckles.

Naruto starts walking through Konoha looking around he sees people staring at him but he just ignores them their worthless scum in his opinion.

He keeps on walking until he sees a confrontation between some Shinobi one of them is a guy in black pajamas _What the hell is he wearing pajamas for_ he's also wearing paint on his face and something strapped to his back beside him is a girl with four ponytails. _Weird hairstyle but whatever._

The guy in black is holding a little brat Naruto remembers him _Konohamaru_.

He stops and watches until he hears a banshee and groans _Sakura Haruno still the loudmouth brat, as usual,_ he then sees Sasuke with her and smirks _Stuck with the banshee oh he must be loving that._

He's about to walk off when he feels a massive wave of KI and he sees a kid with Red Hair make his presence known.

Naruto/Naru watches this interaction closely it seems the guy in black is even afraid _Their teammates that's weird. Still, there is something familiar about that guy he's like me I think._

He walks away and starts making his way to the Hokage tower when he sees three other former classmates if he remembers correctly Ino Yamanaka another Sasuke fangirl and a loudmouth then there is Shikamaru Nara from the Nara clan and Choji Akimichi from the Akimichi clan.

Naruto tries to ignore them but they see him and Ino stops talking as she looks at Naruto _It's strange it looks like she's checking him out that's a new one._

Shikamaru and Choji then look up. Naruto just glares at them not that they can see because he's wearing a mask plus he also doesn't want to talk to anyone, unfortunately, fate has other ideas as Ino steps forward "Hi, I'm Ino are you here for the Chūnin exams."

Naruto just nods slightly, Ino shrugs off his reply "So where's your team."

Naruto just tilts his head in a weird creepy way making Choji and Shikamaru look at each other confused.

Ino sighs "You don't talk much do you."

Naruto sighs and **Shunshin's** away leaving them even more confused and Ino kind of angry.

Naruto finally arrives at the Hokage tower just as he's about to enter a group of ANBU appears in front of him "State your business."

Naruto will have to talk this time "I would like a word with the Hokage."

The ANBU nods "In regards to what."

Naruto scoffs as he remembers that mask from that night "None of your damn business this is private."

Then an ANBU steps forward and he remembers her Neko "We understand but you will have to give up your weapons we can't let you see the Hokage armed you will get them back when you leave."

Naruto sighs and first takes his Katana's from his waist then for the next two minutes starts pulling out Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon needles, and any other weapon he has which for taking two whole minutes is a lot of weapons. Neko looks shocked _This guy is armed to the teeth who is he._

After two minutes he's finished and Neko escorts him in he turns back to the ANBU who spoke first "If I don't get every everything back I'll come for your head and take you apart slowly nobody will even recognize you."

Even Yugao felt a shiver run down her spine the ANBU the Kid was talking to looks like he's about to piss and shit himself a grown man at that.

She finally heads to the Hokage's office she tries to speak to Naruto but he says nothing at all so she gives up talking. She knocks on the Hokage's door then when she hears enter she tells Naruto to stay there and heads inside. A minute later she comes back out "You can go in now."

Naruto stands in front of The Hokage who he hasn't seen in 10 months "I heard you threatened one of my ANBU."

Naruto nods "Correct and I meant every word I want a word with you in private I have no weapons as I'm sure Neko has told you."

Yugao upon hearing her codename is curious as is Hiruzen he nods "Leave us Neko."

She's weary to leave but bows "Yes Hokage-Sama"

She leaves the room and Hiruzen put's up a privacy seal "We can talk freely now."

Naruto nods "It's been a long time Jiji."

Hiruzen is shocked at those words only _Naruto called him that but he went missing 10 months ago._ Hiruzen raises an eyebrow "Naruto is that you."

Naruto just gives a slow nod and Hiruzen smiles "I'm so glad you're alive you've been gone for nearly a year."

Naruto rolls his eyes "And I bet the whole village partied for weeks am I wrong."

Hiruzen sighs and that's all the answer Naruto needs "I couldn't care less about them anymore I'm here for a reason."

Hiruzen sighs "What happened the last time I saw you, you were on your way home after you brought the scroll back."

Naruto sighs and tells Hiruzen what happens to say Hiruzen isn't happy is an understatement he's not mad he's furious and deeply ashamed of his ANBU.

Hiruzen sighs "I am deeply sorry for what happened I didn't know until I heard partying the day after."

Naruto shrugs "I don't hold it against you Jiji, the villagers are weak pathetic trash who know nothing but the Shinobi were worse then the ANBU well I'm not going to go into that at least Neko wasn't there that would have hurt because I like her."

Hiruzen sighs "So tell me what have you been up to since you left."

Naruto sits down and tells Jiji what he's been up to and Hiruzen is amazed at everything he heard but stays quiet until Naruto's finished.

When he's done Hiruzen smiles "Well I must say you are indeed strong to fight the demon of the mist and even beat him and his apprentice and kill this Gato, wait now I remember I got a request from someone called Tazuna but then it was canceled."

Naruto nods "Tazuna the bridge builder yes I was in wave country he told me of his problems and that he had sent a request I told him I'd deal with it."

Hiruzen nods "And you did I heard Gato died the details were sketchy at best."

Naruto smirks "There's more Zabuza and Haku work for, well with me."

Hiruzen almost chokes on his pipe "Zabuza works with you."

Naruto nods "Yes after I beat him and I'm still not sure how dumb luck I guess I asked him to join me then when Gato tried killing him the three of us took out Gato and his men with Zabuza killing Gato and then they both joined me there actually outside the village."

He smirks not that Hiruzen can see "I was wondering if they could join the village and become Shinobi, Zabuza is Jōnin class I guess myself and Haku are Genin but well probably Jōnin class ourselves well I am Haku High Chūnin but I can't be sure really Zabuza says I'm Jōnin class"

Hiruzen is speechless "You're serious."

Naruto nods "Deadly serious and I was also wondering if I and Haku could enter the Chūnin exams a two person team as Zabuza well it wouldn't be unfair it kind of isn't already."

Hiruzen nods "I see your point, by all means, bring them." Hold one one moment He lowers the barrier "Neko come in please."

Yugao enters the room "You called Hokage-Sama."

He smiles "Zabuza and Haku are outside the gates escort them here would you."

She's shocked "Right away Hokage-Sama." She **Shunshin's** away and two minutes later she returns with Zabuza and Haku.

Hiruzen nods "Zabuza the demon of the mist your reputation proceeds you."

Zabuza nods "As does yours Hokage-Sama even old your still strong and wise I'd be honored to serve Konoha with Haku and Naruto."

Haku bowls "It's a great honor to meet you Hokage-Sama your strength and wisdom are well known."

Hiruzen nods "Very well I accept you both as Shinobi of the leaf and I accept Naruto and Haku entering the Chūnin exams."

Yugao is shocked "Uzumaki-San you're alive."

Naruto nods "Yes I am well Neko-Chan but I'd prefer to be known as Naru at least until the third round."

Everyone chuckles at Naruto's cockiness Hiruzen nods "Very well I accept that feel free to tour the village."

Naruto smiles "Thanks for the offer but we'd prefer to train a hotel would be nice."

Hiruzen nods "Yes Neko find them the best hotel in Konoha I'll pay the bill."

Yugao/Neko nods "As you wish Hokage-Sama she turns to Naruto and the others follow me."


	2. Chūnin Exam Fiasco

**Uzumaki Karma Part 2 Chūnin Exams Fiasco**

 **A/N: This is the second chapter of this story this chapter will introduce more of the main characters but none apart from Hiruzen and Yugao know Naruto is back but Zabuza is well known so everyone knows who he is. I will call Naruto, Naru until the third test**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto/Naru Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto wish I did**

It's been a week since Naru and his group of Zabuza and Haku became members of the leaf village people have seen Naru and stay away from him as well as Zabuza who everyone knows people clear a path for them when the duo walk around.

Ino being the gossip queen on Konoha has tried to find out about the trio only finding out the girl of the group is called Haku and the tall guy is called Zabuza she knows the other is called Naru but nothing else is known they don't interact with anyone but each other and all they seem to do is train.

Speaking of the mysterious trio there walking down the street when they see Team 7 walking towards them The Jōnin of Team 7 is Kakashi Hatake also known as Kakashi The Sharingan and the copy cat ninja.

The others are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno the other is unknown to Naru but he's pale skinned and looks like a ghost just looking at his face annoys Naru.

Sasuke being the stupid arrogant arsehole he decides to pick a fight with Naru "You don't look so tough I bet even Sakura could beat you."

Sakura and Kakashi are about to smile when the next thing they know there is six clones of Naru all with Kunai's aiming at his throat his eyes his heart and his two kidneys the real Naru has a Kunai pointed at his privates.

Sasuke didn't even see him move and wouldn't admit this but is freaked out as is Sakura as for Kakashi he's speechless _When did he move_

Naru then whispers in Sasuke's ear "Next time you speak I'll gut you and leave your intestines all over the street so everyone can see just how pathetic you really are."

Naru then vanishes via **Shunshin** along with Haku whilst stays behind to laugh at Sasuke "So this is the famous Uchiha family I must say you're pretty weak and pathetic come back in 50 years and you might be something but first you better take a bath you're leaving a mess on the floor little pissant is this Naru and Haku has to deal with from Konoha what a joke your team is a joke Kakashi." He then vanishes also via **Shunshin**.

Ino was walking down the street but she saw everything and she was impressed she didn't see Naru move but it sure was creepy but it also fascinates her.

She doesn't know why it just does and after witnessing Sasuke piss himself she just realized he's not who she thought he was although she'd probably do the same thing if that happened to her.

One thing is bugging her something about Naru is bugging her like she knows him somehow she knows he's in the Chūnin Exams along with Haku the girl it's time she does some digging around.

 **Two Weeks Later**

The Chūnin exams are finally here and as Naru, Haku, and Zabuza arrive they see loads of Genin and there all crowding around a door Naru just rolls his eyes "Genjutsu I see what they're doing."

Haku nods "Weeding out the weak."

Zabuza shrugs "And there to stupid to see it I'll see you at the preliminaries."

Naru and Haku nod then walk up the stairs just as they reach the top they hear the idiot Sasuke ruin it for everyone.

Haku sighs "Is he dumb or what."

Naru scoffs "Rookie of the year apparently."

Haku raises an eyebrow "How can a rookie of the year be so dumb."

Naru just shrugs and they enter the room with all the other the room goes quiet as Naru and Haku enter.

Naru remembers several people from the academy Ino, Shikamaru, Choji then there's Kiba, Shino and Hinata and a few others that he doesn't remember their names so there not worth thinking about then there is those three Suna Shinobi.

Just then Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai enter. Naru and Haku look around Ino waves at them which confuses Naru and causes Haku to raise an eyebrow.

There just about to lean against the wall when they hear Sasuke talk "I want to know about Rock Lee, Gaara of The Sand, Naru, and Haku."

Naru listens, The guy with gray hair and glasses pulls out some cards and starts talking it seems Rock Lee can't mold Chakra so is just a Taijutsu specialist H _e could be interesting._

When he hears about Gaara he turns to him and is surprised but he senses something's not right about him.

When he hears his name he just smirks when the guy says he has no Information on Naru or Haku as there new it just pisses off Sasuke even more.

Haku just smirks "Damn he is so annoying is that all he does whine."

Naru shrugs then Ino steps forward "Yes that's all he does I used to like him but now I think he's just annoying."

That surprises Naru who from what he remembers of Ino she was one of the two main fangirls of the annoying brat Sasuke.

Ino smiles "So Naru who are you fighting for, which village."

Naruto just points to the headband that he has on his arm and she smirks "Oh, so your fighting for Konoha I've not seen you before."

Before Naru can say anything some people enter and one of them shouts "OK maggots sit down and shut the hell up my name is Ibiki Morino and I am the Proctor of the first part of the Chūnin exams The first part will be a written exam there are 10 questions the tenth will be given in the last 15 minutes.

There is a points system you loose points for cheating anyone caught cheating three times will be eliminated and that includes the whole team well get on with it."

Naru looks at the paper and looks around he sees people are cheating that's weird.

He sees Ino use her Jutsu and notices it's on Sakura no surprises there she was the smartest Kunoichi he remembers.

He shakes his head and starts answering the questions with help from Kurama.

Naru and Kurama at first hated each other but over the 10 months, Kurama/Kyuubi realized how strong Naruto was becoming and decided that his Jailer was no longer weak so he started guiding him now they are friends-ish depends on the day.

Naruto notices a few people get told to leave and he just smirks not that anyone can see because of the mask.

Ibiki looks at Naru he's not seen him before but likes his mask it's creepy.

When the last 15 minutes are up Ibiki tells everyone to stop then he talks about the tenth question and the repercussions of failing it several more people leave.

The old Naru would have said something inspirational well probably not but got people to have confidence in themselves.

When he tells everyone they passed Naruto just rolls his eyes he looks to Haku then as he's turning away he sees Ino smile at him he really doesn't understand women.

The next thing that happens actually amuses him as a woman smashes through the window with a massive banner calling herself the sexy and available Anko Mitarashi.

When Naruto sees what she's wearing he chuckles. _Not afraid to show off your assets I see wonder how many unsuspecting Ninjas and Kunoichi have fallen for that and paid the price or maybe she just likes to flaunt what she's got._

When the women called Anko has finished talking to Ibiki she looks around until she eyes lock on Naruto well she can't see his face but she actually blushes _Damn from his looks he's hot but with the mask on age is hard to tell I wonder what's under the mask wonder if he's cute._

Naruto saw the blush and was confused then he looked at Ino who was glaring at Anko making him even more confused.

Anko then grins "OK maggots meet me at training ground 44 in 1 hour for stage 2." She then **Shunshin's** away.

Naruto stands up and meets up with Haku she sighs "There are some weird characters here Naruto."

Naru sighs luckily nobody heard her call him Naru but he nods "Yea I agree to now remember It's Naru for now, so what do you think about that Kabuto guy."

Haku nods then starts to think "Sorry about the name slip but as for the question there is something not right about him failing seven times he's either weak or something else and how could he get information like that only the persons Sensei's and records would know and that would be kept under guard."

Naruto nods "I agree I'll let scarface know you go and collect our weapons."

Haku nods and walks off whilst Naruto goes to Ibiki.

Ibiki looks up "Can I help you genin."

Naru nods "Yes that supposed Leaf Genin Kabuto there is something not right about him he's either weak to have failed the Chūnin exams seven times or he's cheating somehow and how he's gathering information on other participants makes me think he's a spy or something like that."

Ibiki listens and nods "Yes I agree that is strange I thank you for bringing me this I will follow it up."

Naru nods and then leaves the room and meets Haku downstairs with his weapons. For the next few minutes, he puts all his Kunai away Ibiki is watching this and smirks That kids armed to the teeth damn.

Naru and Haku then make their way to the training ground just as Anko appears and she starts going off about training ground 44 being called the Forest Of Death which makes Haku and Naruto smirk they both look at each other and nods.

Anko grins "So maggots you all ready for five days of fun because the objective is simple" She holds up two scrolls "One of these scrolls is an earth scroll the other is a heaven scroll each team will start off with one of these, your objective is to get the other scroll and under no circumstances are you to open the scroll before hand or you will be disqualified."

She then pulls out a form "I want each of you to sign this form as people could die this form states you know this could happen so we're not liable if any of you die out there are several teams here and one two-man team I wish you luck."

She passes each of them a form stopping at Naru and Haku "Your the only two man team they will be gunning for you."

Naru smirks and laughs getting everyone's attention "Oh they should be more worried about us hunting them down."

Haku just grins and laughs also some people start backing away from Naru and Haku, Anko looks at them both and smirks _Well this should be entertaining I wonder how you two do good luck Naru looks armed to the teeth I'd the to be one of his victims_. "You two sure know how to creep people out."

Haku smirks "Just letting people know if they see us run away or we will hunt them down it's that simple."

Anko just nods and carries on Naru signs the form as Naru and Haku sign's well as Haku and they collect there scroll it's an earth scroll Haku grins "So what's the game plan do it quickly or terrorize some Genin."

Naru shrugs "Either works for me but I prefer hunting don't you."

Haku nods "Yea a lot more fun."

Near them, Team 10 is there and Ino's listening to them talk she can't understand what she's feeling it's not fear it's weird ever since she first laid eyes on Naru she can't get him out of her head she's forgotten all about Sasuke.

This Naru it's hard to explain but for some reason, she's drawn to him maybe it's the mystery of this Konoha Shinobi or his darkness he's ruthlessness his drive all these things are drawing her to this Naru guy.

Shikamaru nudges her "What's with you Ino."

She looks at him "Nothing why do you ask."

Shikamaru grins "Well other than the fact you stare at that Naru guy all the time and you blush a lot I'd say you're attracted to him."

Ino shrugs "It's weird it's the mystery of the guy it kind of brings me out in goosebumps."

Shikamaru sighs "Troublesome well we better stay away from those two you heard them there going to hunt other teams down I'd say avoid the team from Suna that redhead is giving off bad vibes."

She sighs "Yea there's that I wonder how strong he is though and yes I feel the same Naru is dark and mysterious that Redhead looks like he's out for blood."

Choji speaks over his handful of crisps "If he's strong we will see in the next round I don't get scared but those two un-nerve me."

The gates open and everyone charges through other than Naru and Haku who just casually stroll inside then the gates close and they disappear.

Naru and Haku look at each other Haku smirks "Let the hunt begin."

Naru nods "Sounds good to me lets test out these so called Genin see if any of them have any skills."


	3. The Hunt

**Uzumaki Karma Part 3 The Hunt**

 **A/N: This chapter continues Part 2 of the Chūnin Exams. I hope you enjoy it if not then back up a word of caution for all those Sasgay lovers he will be getting picked on a lot in this story so if you like him don't read anymore. You might think I've made Naruto and Haku to strong well for most of the year Naruto's done nothing but train and hunt down rogue nin's with Haku and Zabuza. There will be time skips just because I could write a whole chapter on day 1 but that would be boring.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naru and Haku didn't rush off like everyone else they decided to look around the area it's called the forest of death they wanted to know why.

Of course, they didn't leave the other genin alone no, where would the fun be in that Naru and Haku both made clones and set them off to hunt for scrolls but not to kill any Konoha genin but anyone else is fair game.

Naru looks around "Kind of dark in here aye Haku."

She smirks "Yea, a great place to hunt don't you think."

Naru nods "So how long do you think it will take to get our first scroll what do we need again."

Haku pulls out the scroll "We need the Heaven scroll but I think we should have some fun with the rest what do you say 10 scrolls in total just because were being such nice people."

Naru chuckles "Sounds good too." He smirks "Seems someone took out one of my clones so there is some talented genin here maybe this will be interesting after all."

Haku nods "Seems I lost mine that was with yours so maybe your right come on I'm bored let's join the hunt."

Naru nods "Sure thing Onee-San."

Haku nods and they start walking why run after all there are five days of hunting. After walking for a few minutes there joined by a few clones they pass on Three scrolls Two Heaven and One Earth scroll so they've already succeeded in their objective.

They then dispel the clones and head off again walking.

Meanwhile, team 10 are in trouble they've been ambushed by two teams from Iwa, Choji's battling hard as is Shikamaru as for Ino she's not fairing so well she's got a strong Iwa-Nin against her and he's stronger than her, so her family Jutsu's aren't going to help her.

She manages to stab him in the leg taking him out of play she does some hand signs " **Shintenshin No Jutsu** " She's takes over one of the Iwa-Nin's who was about to stab Choji she then makes him attack his friends, unfortunately, she's left her body unattended. She makes the Nin who she's controlling look at her body to check if it's OK but it's not.

The Iwa-Nin she thought was out of the battle earlier has come back he must have seen her body not moving and he's now about to stab her body when out of nowhere a Naru clone appears and stabs the Nin in the neck with a Kunai.

Ino stares in shock until the person she took over is killed by the Haku clone so she returns to her original body.

Then she looks up "You saved me."

The Naru clone has his back to her so he looks at her "You left yourself open Ino Yamanaka."

She sighs knowing he's right she then watches as the Clone attacks the other Iwa-Nin with the Haku clone.

They make little work killing them all this shocks Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru who can't believe it, of course, they know it could happen seeing it happen is another thing they then realize that the Iwa-Nin's were trying to actually kill them also but still did they deserve to die.

Ino watched the clones of Naru and Haku (Not that she knew they were clones) work as a team they work well together there a great team she thinks there quick and methodical no messing around just do the job and move on.

The Naru clone searches through the Iwa-Nin's belongings and finds an earth scroll and another Heaven scroll next to the Iwa-Nin who was going to kill Ino.

There about to leave when the real Naru and Haku arrive.

Naru smirks "Six on three naughty naughty."

The Naru clone passes the scrolls to the original then he and the Haku clone dispel.

Haku grins "So how many we got now."

Naru grins not that you can see because of the mask "This make six three of each scroll and it's only been two hours."

Haku grins "What about these we gonna take there scroll also it's the least they could do for us saving their asses."

Naru grins "Nah they performed quite well I was quite impressed I'd say that Choji is the powerhouse with Shikamaru being the brains so what does that make you Ino Yamanaka."

For a moment Team, 10 is speechless Naru and Haku have gained six scrolls already plus they don't care about killing to get them then when Haku asked Naru if they should take their scroll also they were worried.

Luckily Naru said no the strange thing for Ino is this Naru knows their names she didn't think of it before when his clone saved her but now it's got her curious.

Then Naru asked what does Ino bring to the team she smirked: "Well Beauty of course."

Naru smirks _I never thought of Ino much I used to like Sakura but looking at her now I admit does have a certain beauty to her,_ he nods "I guess you do Ino, Haku lets continue the hunt we still have four more scrolls to get unless you want to get more than 10 each."

Haku rubs her chin "Let's get 10 first and see how it goes we still have five days remember."

Naru nods "Let's go Haku."

Haku nods and vanishes via **Shunshin**. Naru looks at Team 10 "Everything still troublesome for you Shikamaru." He laughs before he **Shunshin's** away.

Team 10 look at each other Shikamaru and sighs "They were strong and they don't fear killing there is something about Naru though he knows things maybe I'm just over-thinking it."

Choji sighs "Man there strong why do you think they left us with our scroll it's not as if we could have stopped them."

Ino and Shikamaru agree but say nothing.

Ino's lucky to be alive she knows that she messed up she knows it but she also got saved by Naru that was a surprise he even said she was beautiful well he hinted at it which made her blush. They then all sit down and take a break.

Naru and Haku continue after another hour they've gained another two scrolls surprisingly they have four each now.

They did come across the Sand Nin team and watched the red head kill some Kiri ninjas without batting an eyelid that made them curious and decided not to provoke them so they moved on.

 **Time Skip To Day 3**

Naru and Haku now have 12 scrolls they decided to calm down a bit after getting to 10.

There now rushing through the trees when they hear a battle going on when they get closer Naru sees three Sound Nin attacking Sakura.

She's surprisingly holding them off by herself Naru looks around _I wonder where the rest of her team is_ but he was even more surprised when the Sound Girl grabbed Sakura's hair and Sakura just cut it off.

Naru remembered Sakura liking her long hair so to see her just cut it off without a second thought was a surprise.

There about to step in when out of nowhere a guy in a green jumpsuit jumps in to help Sakura. Naru remembers him from the first exam fighting Sasuke he remembers.

Naru and Haku study this kid he seems to be good at Taijutsu and he's strong and fast but he's also kind of irritating he won't shut up about youth. After a few minutes of watching even the loudmouth is barely holding on.

Just then a girl with two buns in her hair and a Hyūga appears and a minute after that Team 10 arrives and also Team 8 the sound team is panicking now this is more than they bargained for.

There about to leave when there's a shout and Sasuke attacks them, he has strange markings on his face which Naru's seen before Naruto growls _The cursed seal so that must mean Orochimaru's around here._

Naru watches as Sasuke takes the sound team apart literally ripping one of the member's arms out of his sockets. The other guy drops his scroll and grabs his teammates and gets the hell out of there.

It looks like Sasuke's done until he sees the other teams and decides to attack them unluckily Ino's at the front so he goes for her.

Naru who's watched this jumps in just before Sasuke can punch Ino who was frozen in place due to fear.

When Naru appeared in front of Ino he grabbed Sasuke's hand and backhands him away making him crash into a tree knocking him unconscious.

Everyone's watching Naru in shock. Sakura starts screaming at him so Naru turns to her "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU RAVING BANSHEE."

That shuts her up and she backs away in fear. Naru then turns to Ino "You really need to improve saving you again is becoming a habit."

Shikamaru steps forward "What was that what happened to Sasuke's face."

Naru sighs "That was the Curse Seal it makes the user receive increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active it corrodes the mind it makes you want to use the cursed seal for someone like Sasuke who wants power it will make him want to become powerful." Knowing Orochimaru he would have asked Sasuke to seek him out for power.

He turns to Sakura "How did he get that."

When Sakura says nothing Naru sighs "I'm taking it he was marked bitten correct."

When Sakura nods he sighs "Orochimaru."

When everyone hears that name they look at him as they all know who that is. Ino stops next to Naru "Will he be OK."

Naru scoffs "As long as someone suppresses the seal."

Haku appears next to him "More of Orochimaru's handy work."

Naru nods "Yes, Haku tell me Sakura you're his teammate what was his goals."

At first, she's confused then she understands "He wants to find someone that's it."

Naru nods "Knowing Orochimaru he would have asked Sasuke to seek him out for power." He turns away "Let's go we've got enough scrolls already."

Kiba grins "So how many you got."

Naruto smirks "12."

Everyone's shocked Ino sighs "We still need an earth scroll but we still have time." She then sees a scroll is tossed her way and she catches it.

Naru then just **Shunshin's** away followed by Haku.

Sakura sighs then looks at Sasuke "Sasuke-Kun."

Choji sighs "Hey he almost attacked Ino for no reason he deserves what he got."

Sakura scoffs "It was a lucky shot Sasuke can take him."

Tenten chuckles "You're delusional the guy's got 12 well 11 scrolls now he's been hunting down teams I think he can beat Sasuke plus he knocked him out with a backhand after all."

Ino smirks "Not to mention the first time Sasuke challenged him Naru made him piss and shit himself so yeah it was a lucky hit."

Kiba bursts out laughing "The almighty Sasuke Uchiha shit himself I can't believe I missed that. Naru seems pretty cool, strong to I wouldn't want to face him, hey Ino why did he give you a scroll anyways."

Ino shrugs then smirks "No idea maybe my beauty empowered him to give me a scroll."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes "Troublesome women lets go guys were done here."

All the teams start to leave as they have also done their mission Sakura looks up "Hey I need help with Sasuke-Kun."

Ino scoffs "Yea like I'd help after he tried to attack me forehead you better get better only two days to go you got enough scrolls whenever your teammate wakes up I;m sure he will help."

Sakura shakes her head and Ino shrugs "Keep him away from me I can't believe I even liked that guy."

Naru and Haku arrive at the tower they read the inscription and place the two scrolls down they open them and Iruka-Sensei arrives "Ah welcome you're the second team here."

Naru smirks and passes Iruka the rest of the scrolls he looks down in shock _There are nine scrolls here what were they doing hunting everyone down._ "You can head upstairs and rest there's still two days to go."

Naru and Haku nod and walk off Iruka watches them go in shock. A short while later, Team 9, Team 10 and Team 8 arrive also. Naru and Haku don't talk to anyone as they bide their time by training for the next round, Naru also notices that the red headed guy who he remembers was called Gaara seems to glare at him.

 **Time Skip End Of Final Day**

Team 7 finally arrived with minutes to spare but they made it but there all beat up that makes all of the Konoha teams making it to the next round.


	4. Preliminaries

**Uzumaki Karma Part 4 Preliminaries**

 **A/N: This is chapter 4 of Uzumaki Karma this chapter will focus on the Preliminaries. There is also violence in this chapter so enjoy. I am doing some differences in this story people won't fight who they would in the series plus I'll also be making Hayate calling out the fighters at random instead of the message board or whatever it was in the series. Naru is very dark at the beginning of this story as you can tell he hates the villagers and doesn't care what people think of him. He also speaks the truth and doesn't care if he sounds harsh**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this story idea**

Naru is with Haku in the Chūnin Exams stadium with the rest of the genin when Jiji speaks. The Sandaime is now congratulating everyone for making it as far as they did.

He then tells passes it onto the Proctor of the third test Hayate Gekkō."Now, Genin, you all did well in the second test some more better then others but there are still too many people left so there will be preliminaries this part is not a team battle but individual battles so if anyone wants to back out you are free to do so and your team will be able to continue."

Kabuto sticks up his hand "I will pull out I'm out of Chakra."

Hayate nods "Kabuto correct very well anyone else."

Zaku who has his arms strapped up also pulls out as it would be suicide to continue.

A few others also back out Naru watches Kabuto closely something is just not right with him Haku also watches him there brought out of their thoughts on Kabuto by Hayate continuing talking.

Hayate then coughs "OK all return to the waiting area until we pick the first two fighters."

Naru and Haku just **Shunshin's** to the area whilst the others walk up there. Naruto looks around and sees Team 7 made it although they all look tired and Sasuke is glaring at Naru not that he cares in the slightest.

Hayate then calls out the first two fighters " **Kaizo Manji Vs Naru**."

Kaizo is a giant how he's still a genin is beyond anyone he's at least 6 ft 11 and full of muscle the genin start talking between themselves Kaizo bullied a lot of people in the second part. Kaizo steps into the arena.

Haku grins "Don't need to wish you luck now do I."

Naru grins "No he'll be lucky if I let him live."

Naru climbs on the railing and jumps off when he lands his fist creates a crater. He then stands up "You should forfeit now before it's too late."

Kaizo laughs "You think I'm afraid of you runt."

Naru smirks "You should be I'm going to break you apart slowly listening to every bone breaking in your body."

The audience and the Genin are all unsure of what to think of Naru, Ino is smiling though. Hayate looks at them both "Are You ready" When they both nod he shouts " **Hajime**."

Kaizo smirks and charges forward Naru just stands there and tilts his head slightly. Kaizo finally reaches Naru and goes to punch him but Naru just grabs his fist with little effort "Too slow."

Naru then kicks Kaizo in the gut knocking him back several meters back shocking the audience.

Naruto looks up at Haku he sees Zabuza has joined her also Haku smirks and nods and Naru nods also.

The genin are watching both Naru and Haku then they see Naru vanish.

He appears on the left of Kaizo catching him unaware and punches him in the head he then vanishes and appears on the right punching him in the gut before vanishing again and appearing behind with his back to him and rams his elbow into his back before vanishing again appearing in front of Kaizo hitting him with an uppercut.

He appears above him grabbing him by the throat and slams him into the ground ( **Chokeslam sort of** ) causing a massive crater that has everyone shocked.

For the next few minutes Naru continues to lay into Kaizo they hear a few ribs breaking the genin are shocked they look at Haku and Zabuza who are just laughing like it's an everyday event to them maybe it is.

After another few minutes Naru runs at him kicking him in the face then appears above him and delivers a Scissors kick smashing Kaizo into the ground.

Naru lands on the ground and just flips back up he walks away from Kaizo and starts circling him Kaizo can barely stand he can't believe the beating he's having nobody has ever manhandled him before even his Sensei can only just beat him and that's by using his speed this small guy is destroying him.

Naru smirks behind his mask and goes through some hand signs so fast shocking everyone he bites his thumb and drags it down each arm a flash appears on his arms and he pulls out two Katana.

Tenten smiles at this witnessing another weapon user it always makes her happy.

Naru grins "I gave you the choice to forfeit now I'm going to cut you up."

He runs at Kaizo and starts doing what he did earlier but slashing him instead of punching and kicking him.

Everyone is shocked at the brutality this Naru is causing this giant they expected a different outcome, not this. Ino is amazed at Naru's power.

Kaizo is now on all fours Naru has slashed his ankles his thighs his legs and arms are cut to shreds he has cuts all over his face he's lost two fingers on his left hand he's also been slashed behind the ankles so he'll never walk again he's losing a lot of blood fast he's in complete shock.

Naru starts circling him again chuckling creeping everyone out except Haku and Zabuza even Hiruzen is shocked at how strong Naru is as is everyone else.

Naru puts one of the Katana away and stops in front of Kaizo facing him he sheaths the Katana and gets into a stance. Tenten is shocked "Oh shit."

Sakura looks over "What."

Tenten can't believe it "He's getting into a Samurai stance he's going to cut his head off."

Everyone looks at her then Naru they can't believe it even some of the Jōnin who are close to the Genin box are in shock, of course, Anko is loving every minute of this.

Naru grins "Now you die."

Kaizo knows he's going to die and he has no strength to stop him.

Naru runs at him he brings out his Katana but just before his sword connects with Kaizo, Hayate steps in with his own Katana, Hayate can't believe the strength of this kid he's actually pushing him back "That's enough Naru you've won."

Naru at first tries to push him away his blood lust is up but then he scoffs and pulls back and sheaths his Katana. Hayate looks at Naru then Kaizo _The kid ripped him apart_ _I could barely hold him back_ He sighs "Winner Naru."

The crowd is still in shock but eventually, they start cheering.

Naru doesn't care though he just uses **Shunshin** to appear next to Haku and Zabuza. Zabuza grin's "Shame that Hayate got in the way would have been nice to see a nice good old fashioned execution."

The rest of the genin are looking at Naru in awe and some in fear.

Ino is totally turned on it's freaky. The rest of the preliminaries then go on Haku easily beat her opponent which surprisingly was from the same team as Kaizo. Sasuke faced off against an Iwa-Nin and after an intense battle finally won.

Ino faced off against Kin, from the sound team she didn't do bad but Kin used her Genjutsu and messed up Ino and she lost but Naru was slightly impressed still he can tell she's not taking her training seriously.

Kiba was matched up against Choji the match was pretty even and after another intense fight Choji barely came out victorious.

Gaara went up against a Grass-Nin and ripped him apart ended up crushing his body with Gokusa Maisō (Prison Sand Burial) Everyone witnessed as blood dripped out of the sand.

Shikamaru thought against Shino in a very close match which somehow Shikamaru came out on top.

Kankuro got a bye into the next round because of Kabuto's exit.

Tenten thought against Temari it was not as good as Naru had hopped as Temari used her wind to cancel out all Tenten attacks. Rock Lee got a bye also through Haku's (Sound Nin's) exit.

Dosu beat the third member of team seven Sai in a close match could have gone either way still Naru's not really been that impressed with anyone so far.

Neji won his match also showing proficient skill.

Hinata also went through although barely a close match until she sealed up her opponent's Chakra.

The third member of Kaizo team a girl called Senza faced off against a Kumo-Nin and won barely.

The last match of the preliminaries was Sakura.

Naru wanted to know if she like Ino was still more interested in impressing Sasuke then training.

Sakura thought against the third teammate of the Grass-Nin Gaara thought Naru watched the match with shame Sakura was beaten badly she did even worse then Ino she's a disgrace to all Kunoichi in Naru's opinion.

When Sakura appeared back in the box she was pretty down Ino tried to comfort her but Naru just scoffed "You are weak Sakura Haruno you care more about that joke Sasuke then you do about training your a disgrace to all Kunoichi I'm surprised you're not dead already or your teammates I've seen five years old's do better then you do you know what happens to Kunoichi's who neglect their training."

They get captured then they get abused passed around from man to man until there a broken and all they want is death maybe one of the men will take pity on you and execute you or there's becoming a slave and even then the same things will happen but it's not only weak Kunoichi but Shinobi's you have to become strong to survive in this cruel world but if you want to neglect your training then feel free I'd hate to be on your team."

All the Genin are shocked at this some of the Jōnin are also although he's telling the truth it happens but then wasn't the time to say it and not in that way.

Sakura is in complete shock and then tears are in her eyes.

Kakashi sighs and puts his hand on her shoulder "Sakura although it pains me to say it he speaks the truth you need to take your training seriously."

He then glares at Naru and Naru glares straight back at him as he knows exactly who Kakashi is he was one of those ANBU who used to watch him get beat up without lifting a finger to help.

Ino is also shocked and although she doesn't want to admit it it's true she is weak also and knowing what can happen she's determined to change to prove to Naru that she can be strong a great Kunoichi.

Hiruzen heard what Naru said and sighed all the pain Naru's been through has turned Naru angry and spiteful although he spoke the truth he could have worded it better.

Anko heard and agreed with every word although maybe it was a bit harsh.

At one point KI started coming from Naru as he and Kakashi are glaring at each other until Haku drags Naruto away everyone looks on in shock at that wondering why that just happened.

Hayate then starts talking "OK the finals will commence in one month these will be the matches"

 **Naru VS Dosu**

 **Hinata VS Neji**

 **Rock Lee VS Gaara**

 **Choji VS Kankurō**

 **Shikamaru VS Temari**

 **Kin VS Haku**

 **Sasuke VS Senza**

Sasuke grinned at his opponent a weak girl he thinks he's already thinking that he'd win with ease.

Naru looks at everyone then his opponent Dosu he looks at the weapons on his arms then remembers his fight he made Sai sick Haku told him he used sound waves.

Naru smirks knowing he won't give him a chance to use those weapons.

Everyone starts leaving the arena Ino looks at Naru with mixed emotions she's attracted to Naru but what he said about weak Kunoichi really got to her.

Naru watches her then leaves along with Haku and Zabuza.

Naru, Haku and Zabuza immediately go to find a training ground as there walking someone shouts to Naru "Hey Naru." Naru looks around and sees it's the proctor of the second exam Anko Mitarashi.

She grins "Enjoyed your match a lot yours to Haku your speech was quite funny totally brutal but honest really so you need a place to train I have the perfect place."

Naru raises an eyebrow "Why would you help us."

Anko grins "Let just say your an interesting group."

Zabuza nods "So where is this place."

She grins "My own personal training grounds but you have already been there well two of you have training ground 44 or Forest Of Death."

Naru nods "Sounds good let's go I have an idea we should stay in there the whole month to train."

Zabuza nods "Works for me."

Haku nods "Why not we had fun there before."

Anko grins "You'll have lots of fun you can count on that meet me at the entrance in let's say an hour with all your stuff but I have a request."

Zabuza sighs "What the request."

Anko grins "I get to train with you can never be underprepared."

Zabuza shrugs "Doesn't bother me I've heard of you, your pretty strong."

Anko grins "Same could be said for you Demon of The Leaf."

Haku shrugs "I have no objections."

Naru shrugs "Whatever I don't care really."

Anko grins sweetly I'll see you in an hour."

Naru, Haku, and Zabuza return to their hotel whilst Anko return's to her apartment.


	5. Truth Revealed

**Uzumaki Karma Part 5 Truth Revealed**

 **A/N: This is the next installment of my story hope your enjoying it as the title suggests a truth will be revealed what truth you will have to read to find out there will be more violence and death in this chapter so enjoy. There will be a time skip of one month.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto wish I did but I don't**

 **Time skip A Month Later**

Everyone's rushing to the stadium ready for the finals there's a lot of talk about Naru and Haku and them fighting for Konoha little do they know who Naru really is but they will today.

The Genin are also nervous about their matches all but Naru and Haku of course.

They both look forward to their matches they trained very hard over the month and even enjoyed sparring with Anko who surprised them both as she was very strong.

Of course, Naru didn't tell her his true identity but she will find out today.

Naru already informed Jiji he could tell everyone who he really is.

Naru, Haku, and Zabuza are walking to the stadium Anko left earlier to meet up with her friend after wishing them good luck.

Naru looks around as he enters the stadium he spots the genin and also spots Kakashi, Kurama's told him many times that he was one of the ANBU that used to watch as he was beaten up.

Naru just scoffs he notices another Jōnin who's wearing green like that Rock Lee kid it seems Rock Lee has bad fashion sense or it's his role model.

All the Genin are waiting now Hiruzen steps up and starts talking.

After a short speech by Hiruzen, the proctor steps forward it's not Hayate from before but someone else "My name is Genma Shiranui I'll be the proctor for the final stage I will call the matches you can forfeit at any time you're not obligated to fight."

He coughs "So the first fight is **Naru VS Dos..** Before he can finish he hears in his earpiece and he's shocked "The next match will be **Dosu VS Naruto Uzumaki.** "

Most of the stadium go quiet after hearing that name the genin are in shock but are staring at Naruto.

Ino can't believe she has a crush on Naruto of all people.

Sasuke is looking on pissed knowing how powerful the dead last has become.

Lee and Tenten are impressed also they heard about Naruto and are surprised to see such a difference in him.

Naruto moves away from Haku and Zabuza and flips over the railing and lands crouched down he glares at his opponent and Dosu glares straight back.

Genma gets in between them "You know the rules when I say go you beg..

Before he can say begin Dosu does some hand signs " **Katon: Karyudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)** " and fires it at Naruto.

The crowd is shocked and Sasuke's smirking but there's all silence when they hear laughing that creepy laughing again and when the smoke clears Naruto's stood there he seems a bit singed but his top seems to be in worse condition.

Naruto stops laughing and just rips off his tattered top showing off his tanned ripped body.

Ino and a few other spectators are drooling at his body even some of the so-called villagers who hate him are doing it.

Sakura sees Ino's blushing and can't believe it Has Ino-Pig gotten over Sasuke-Kun for Naruto.

She then looks at Naruto she has to admit he does have a nice body.

She looks at Hinata who's already fainted no surprise there she always used to blush when she saw Naruto in the academy.

Naruto smirks "You ruined my clothes you'll pay for that" He goes through some hand signs " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)** " The whole arena is now surrounded with Naruto's there's a hundred at least. They all pull out the swords and rush at Dosu whilst the original just stands there watching.

The arena can't believe this how can Naruto create that many clones some of the women are still drooling over a hundred half-naked Naruto's It's a nice thing to see if you're a woman. Not if you're a man and your women's drooling over someone else.

Dosu tries to fight them off he dispels a few of them but there's just too many of them.

He receives many slashes and a few even hit him over the head with the handle he's getting pummelled just like that Kaiza from the preliminaries.

After a few minutes of this, all but four dispel the crowd sees Naruto shake his head not knowing what happened the last four clones are facing Dosu from Left to Right To In front of him and behind him.

Dosu like everyone else has no idea what there doing they put away their Katana's and start doing hand signs from the left the clone shouts " **Doton: Doryūsō (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)** " From the right the clone shouts " **Katon: Karyudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)** " From Behind Dosu the clone shouts " **Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Liquid Bullets)** " And from the front the clone shouts " **Raiton: Raikou Yama No Jutsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Bullet)** "

Everyone's shocked to see what Naruto has done four very powerful attacks at once from four different affinities one white-haired man in the audience is amazed truly amazed but he's also angry for being lied to about his godson being dead.

Everyone in the waiting area for their matches are also shocked.

Kiba can't believe it he turns to Haku and Zabuza "What's happened to Naruto he's so cold hearted."

Haku smirks "You all made him this way you all turned him into what he is today each and every villager in this village and I wouldn't be surprised some of you all treated Naruto like dirt.

She grins "Now you see what a true ninja really is when a ninja focuses on training and nothing else no distractions he is a perfect killing machine and everyone in this village made him this way."

Ino has her head down in shame knowing she was one of the people who was mean to Naruto yes she never attacked him like Sakura but she was never really nice to him.

All the other Genin are also coming to terms with how they treated Naruto.

Well, all except Sasuke who's pissed off that Naruto the dead-last is so powerful.

Even Gaara has a raised eyebrow at what Haku said he might be a mindless killing machine but it seems Naruto was treated just like he was.

Kiba's thinking of all the times he called him parentless it must have hurt Naruto but he always just shrugged it off.

Kiba looks up "He always just shrugged everything off he always seemed so carefree."

Haku looks at him "That was a mask to cover his true feelings he just wanted to be treated properly he wanted attention and instead he got worse beatings stabbing, being poisoned being burned so like I said before this village made Naruto what he is today."

Naruto ever since his clones attacked has slowly made his way to Dosu who's badly burned he's soaked which also helped the lightning attack plus the earth attack he's barely standing his arms are crushed blood dripping from his body one of his eyes is clotted with blood keeping his eye closed his other eye sees Naruto slowly making his way to him.

The Genin after hearing what Haku said are sad but they watch the fight wondering what he's going to do next Tenten has a feeling he'll kill Dosu.

Ino's watching her hands are on the railing but she's angry with herself and the village and as such her knuckles are white by how hard she's gripping the railing.

Naruto finally reaches Dosu he enjoyed this little skirmish Dosu, of course, was his test dummy.

Naruto smirks "I'm surprised you're still standing but you won't be for long your about to witness my first Jutsu took me months to create and you will feel it first hand."

Haku's shocked "He's perfected it."

Zabuza grins "Great the gaki's refused to show me I guess we'll all see it."

Naruto gets into his stance again like he did against Kaizo he nods to his clones who do the same as him then they all pull out their Katana's and using one hand they all do one hand signs then they all shout " **Keiji Senzu Manchi Qyo (Winds Of Fury).** "

Naruto and the clones lift their swords then swing it down in the direction of Dosu they then sheath their blades and the clones dispel and Naruto starts to walk away.

Genma looks to Naruto "Are you forfeiting."

Naruto stops and points back to Dosu and he and everyone looks at Dosu as his Head, Arms and legs fall off his body. Naruto then smirks.

Haku smirks "So that was it **Keiji Senzu Manchi Qyo (Winds Of Fury)** **Wind** , **Fire** , **Earth** , **Water** , **Lightning** he uses them all."

The whole stadium is silent Hiruzen is shocked but also impressed of just how strong Naruto has become.

The crowd finally start to clap and after a short, while everyone does the old Naruto would be happy that's what he always wanted to be recognized but the new Naruto doesn't really care what people think of him.

He uses a wind **Shunshin** to appear with the other Genin they all look at him in shock but he doesn't even glance at them he just walks over to Haku and Zabuza. Haku smirks "You attracted a lot of female attention with that body of yours."

Naruto just nods and leans against the wall. Zabuza passes him a shirt a mesh shirt which he puts on. Haku grins "Not really improving much is it."

Ino looks at Naruto at first she doesn't know what to do and just looks down then after a minute she looks up and approaches Naruto.

Haku raises an eyebrow but moves aside as does Zabuza. Naruto has his eyes closed when he hears his name he knows that voice it's Ino's.

He looks at her "Yes Ino."

She bites her lip _Dammit why is this so hard_ she looks up "You were amazing out there your so strong and fast you've improved a lot since you left but I'm glad your back."

Naruto doubts if that's true but nods "Thanks."

She sighs "I'm sorry for how I treated you before I was stupid and weak."

Naruto nods "You was a fangirl."

She sighs "I know but what you said got me thinking and well ever since you said that I've been training real hard I got over my Sasuke fixation as I realized you were right my teammates probably kept me safe."

She looks at her feet "Before this month I didn't train I guess what I'm trying to say is hearing what you said made me realize just how foolish I was, I want to prove to everyone that I'm no longer weak and I won't be a burden to my team anymore."

Naruto looks at her "Why are you telling me this."

She sighs "I want to prove to you also that I'm not weak I'm trying to say you opened my eyes to how stupid I was."

Naruto nods "Very well."

She smiles "I noticed you did like five different affinities doesn't that waste a lot of your chakra."

Naruto nods "It does but I have more then enough it helps that I have all five affinities, to begin with."

She's stunned "Seriously most people have one maybe two but all of them how is that possible."

Naruto shrugs "I don't know."

Away from them Kakashi is looking at Naruto _I can't believe he's that same weak kid who could barely defend himself I know he doesn't like me it seems that girl and Zabuza don't either but how just who is he wait, blond hair, blue eyes no it can't be could he be Minato-Sensei's son he did have some similarities this is bad, I was just like everyone else hating Naruto for killing my Sensei when Sensei put such a burden on his son oh Minato-Sensei why didn't you tell you had a son._

Anko's with Kurenai she smirks "Damn that was exciting what a rush man he's not only sexy he's strong and fast and great with a blade he's also so cold it brings a shiver down my spine."

Kurenai looks at her "You do realize who he is right."

Anko glares at her friend "If you're going to say the D word save your breath he's hated as much as I am no actually worse Haku was correct this village made Naruto this way still I don't know why he would return it doesn't make sense and it's not his fault these stupid idiots didn't realize he's not the demon but what's containing it."

Kurenai looks at Naruto "He's certainly strong and that last move I did hear right that he created that move himself."

Anko grins "Yep, you heard right damn I knew he was cool the moment I laid eyes on him."

Kurenai grins "He's a bit young for you besides it seems the Yamanaka girl likes him."

Anko smirks "Yea, I noticed oh well I'll just be his annoying awesome sexy big sister figure we are a lot alike after all."

Kurenai nods "I think that Haku girl is like his big sister she's quite protective of him not that he needs it."

Anko nods "Yea, that's true but I can be his second big sister an older big sister no wonder when I saw Yugao she seemed shocked well other then Hayate dying that sucked but I also can't wait to see Haku fight the four of us lived and trained in the Forest Of Death for a month and she was strong, I'll give you that I'd say that Kin girl better be on her A game because her B game means she's fish food."

Genma is still in shock That Naruto kid really surprised him with his strength he coughs "OK Next match **Neji Hyūga Vs Hinata Hyūga.** "

Neji smirks and quickly makes his way down Hinata is kind of scared she knows her cousin hates her plus her father already thinks she's weak.

Naruto looks at her and leaves the wall he doesn't know why he does it but he stops in front of her.

He sighs "Hinata I know you're scared just go out there and do your best win or lose prove to everyone that Hinata Hyūga isn't weak your the heir to the Hyūga line go out there and prove who you are don't do it for your father do it for yourself."

He looks to Neji then back to Hinata "The first step to getting over your fears is facing them head on, and proving them wrong Neji thinks fate has already decided everything he probably thought my fate was decided in the preliminaries but nobody controls fate if anyone does it's ourselves everyone controls their own fate prove to him that this match will be harder than he thinks and that fate is never set."

Hinata looks into his eyes and smiles "Y-yes I W-will T-thank Y-you Naruto-Kun."

She smiles and turns away and heads down to Neji whilst Naruto heads back to the wall.

Ino smiles knowing that Hinata needed that push the rest of the genin from Konoha agree other then Sasuke who just scoffs Once you're weak you'll always be weak.

Kurenai who heard that speech was impressed her student needed that.

Anko grins "Told ya he's quite a guy."

Hiruzen who's above them smiles _Naruto-Kun it seems your still in there somewhere I'm glad you can still help the younger generation it seems there is still hope for you._

 **A/N: Just to clarify This is NaruIno, not NaruHina it was just a pep talk nothing more.**

 **Keiji Senzu Manchi Qyo (Winds Of Fury) Is my own Creation and is a wind blade kind of like Kaza No Yaiba but hits you like a Katana through bone.**

 **I hope nobody else created this move if they did then that's ironic I guess.**


End file.
